


The Truth Be Told

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: What Jack is really thinking during the events of "Threads."





	The Truth Be Told

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Once Agent Kerry Johnson, the woman he'd shared his bed with the night before, had left his office, Jack mused over the conversation he'd had with her, or rather, what she'd said to him. They *were* good together, and he *would* miss her. But he could understand her feelings about those certain things you can't love with, or live with. He had to give her credit; she was pretty insightful. That thing about the Air Force, the rules and regs. being the only thing keeping them apart? Absolutely, one hundred percent true. The whole situation would be improper on so many levels. Not only was he now base commander, he had been the team leader for over seven years. The military frowns on such things and unlike with Kerry, this relationship would be nearly impossible to keep quiet, especially since the whole base was convinced they were together on the sly already.

She understood perfectly.

Except she didn't understand at all. 

And the situation was *way* more complicated than even Kerry realized.

* * *

Remembering that painfully awkward moment in his back yard when he knew Carter was about to spill something he really didn't want to hear, out came Kerry. Perhaps "saved by the bell," but he could see the look in Carter's eyes. She was all but screaming "If you'll take your chances with a member of the SGC, why not me?" The answer was simple. Carter, was well, Carter. He still called her Carter, and she still called him Sir. Admittedly his curiosity had been piqued as he learned that he and Dr. Carter were either married or engaged in all of the alternate universes they had encountered. Why the difference here from everywhere else? Maybe it had to do with the variations, no matter how slight, from those universes to this one.

Yeah, right.

Or absolutely.

Those universes had no Daniel Jackson.

This one did.

* * *

If it were Carter, it would actually be easier. As Kerry suggested, he could retire, again, and the rules and regs. wouldn't be such an issue. He knew Carter was in love with him. He had really, really hoped that Pete would be able to fulfill Carter's dreams. He *did* want her to be happy, and that was never going to happen with him. He felt as guilty as the day was long because for some time he romanticized about the concept of he and Carter together. He practically spoon-fed her hope, false hope, and now he was in the position to hurt one of his dearest friends.

It wasn't Carter, never had been. It was Daniel, probably *always* had been him if he were honest with himself. At first he didn't understand his feelings, and then it took a while for him to fully wrap his brain around the concept. He wasn't comfortable with his feelings for a long time, which he knew fed his flirtation with Carter. After he lost Daniel to the Kelowna debacle, though, he knew where his heart really belonged. Too little, too late, he thought, but then Daniel turned up de-ascended. He wanted to tell Daniel everything, but made excuse after excuse not to; the man hadn't fully recovered his memory, the changing of the guard at the SGC, the whole Replicator thing, the ongoing Anubis nightmare, no time, yadda yadda yadda. 

Basically Jack was scared - yep big ol' fly-boy tough-ass General Jonathan O'Neill, two LL's - was too frightened to tell Daniel the truth. What he didn't know was whether he was scared that Daniel would say "no", or that he would say "yes." 

Now he had another reason; no excuse this time. There wasn't a Daniel Jackson around. Carter was so certain Daniel had perished on the Replicator ship with the Replicator-Carter. Jack had to admit it looked worse every day Daniel didn't come back, but he wouldn't, *couldn't* give up hope. He didn't think he could face losing Daniel a second time. His mind stayed busy with the Jaffa rebellion and the sad deaths of Jacob and Selmac, but the fact Daniel was missing stayed with him. He had an increasingly difficult time warding off the dread that Daniel might really be gone this time.

* * *

Once the various crises were over, Jack, Teal'c, Bra'tac, and Carter were debriefing in the conference room. The termination of the Replicators seemed tentatively positive, as was the inexplicable disappearance of Anubis. Carter made a comment that it almost seemed as if some superior being had a hand in ending Anubis' attack.

JACK: "You think it was Daniel?"

(Voice)

DANIEL: "No, it wasn't me."

JACK: "Did anyone else hear that?"

(General consensus)

(Voice)

DANIEL: "It's me Jack, I'm in here."

Not sure what to expect, Jack followed the voice to where he found what he had hoped for; a whole, live, human, and, once again, naked Daniel. Although he didn't mind a naked Daniel, he figured Daniel would no doubt be uncomfortable greeting anyone in this state. Jack grabbed a flag from its pole for Daniel so he could cover up. Daniel walked into the room and everyone showed varying degrees of reaction. Carter looked away, and Bra'tac sort of chuckled. Jack was glad he was behind Daniel because he couldn't take is eyes off of him. Not only had his silent prayers to whatever deity might be out there had been answered, and the view was extraordinary.

DANIEL: "It's a long story."

Once the shock of Daniel's return, not to mention the *state* of his return, had passed, everyone started to ask questions. But not Jack. He was thinking. Third time may be a charm, but he wasn't willing to risk waiting for a third time. To Hell with being scared. He'd faced down armed Goa'uld, Jaffa, and he was scared of talking to a friend? To Hell with the rules, the regs, the Air Force. He'd had a full and rewarding career. The worst thing that could happen was that Daniel might say "yes." Well, the best thing, but also the most frightening. 

Finally Jack spoke.

JACK: "Daniel I have no doubt it's a long story; tends to be that way with you. Tell you what, we need to get you cleared medically, then you can get a shower if you'd like, put on some clothes, and then we'll talk. About a lot of things. A whole lot of things."

FIN


End file.
